I'm Here
by penelo14
Summary: After the betrayal that shocked the world, Roman Reigns tries to console a shocked, confused, and hurt Dean Ambrose. Ambreigns. Two-shot. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This is kind of based on a role play I did with AmbreignsAmbassador on tumblr. I don't own anything. Enjoy^^

* * *

After Seth's betrayal of the Shield, Dean was in shock. He didn't think someone he called a brother would attack him like that. Nearly two years they were in a group together, dominating the WWE and annihilating everything. All that time meant nothing to Seth. He easily threw them away, left him and Roman. He just couldn't believe it, yet someone else left him, abandoned him. Many people have betrayed him in his life, and Seth was another name to add to the list.

After being looked at by the trainers after the show, Dean and Roman went to their locker room, taking not that Seth's things were already gone. Dean quietly mumbled that he was going to the showers, not even acknowledging Roman's answer, or even if he decided to take one as well. He undressed, grabbed what he needed, and headed for the showers. He turned on the spray and just stood there, letting the water hit his face and run down his body. His mind soon wondered to his past, remembering everyone that has betrayed and abandoned him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push the memories back, but they continued to play. He held his head in his hands, falling to his knees as the memories continued to torture him. His breathing increased, he felt tears run down his face. He was losing to the memories, and losing badly. He soon started screaming, the memories being too much to bare. The memories were in so much control that Dean didn't hear footsteps follow him to the showers, or felt strong arms pull him into an embrace, or heard a deep voice trying to bring him back to reality. Soon, he felt something land on his lips. It felt like…a kiss? His eyes snapped open to see Roman kissing him. Dean's heart warmed up as he returned the kiss, eyes slowly closing, melting into the kiss. He was so thankful for Roman. Ever since they started dating, whenever Dean's memories took control of him like this, all it took was Roman to kiss and talk to him to calm him down and bring him back. He also felt guilty, for relying on Roman so much, feeling weak against his past. The kiss was slowly broken, leaving them both gasping for breath. Dean's eyes remained closed, still trapped. The kiss stops the memories, now he needs the voice to pull him from the darkness. He felt himself being pulled toward something…warm. He cries and pants into the warmth, hearing a distant voice call out to him,

"_Come back to me."_

"_I'm here Dean. I'm right here. I got you."_

"_I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going to leave you."_

"_Please Dean, return to me."_

Dean clung desperately to the voice, hearing it get louder and louder. It was bringing him back, like it always did.

"_Dean, please, come back."_

As soon as he heard that, his eyes popped open. He stared blankly at the shower tiles, catching his breath, collecting himself. He slowly lifted his head, tear-filled blue eyes meeting concerned gray ones.

"…Ro…" he sighed, noticing that Roman was still in his Shield gear.

"Everything's ok Dean." Roman said, pulling Dean even closer to him, "Everything is going to be alright."

Dean's arms went around Roman's neck, fingers gripping at his utility vest tightly, "Why Ro? Why…did he…"

"I don't know Dean. I really don't know."

Dean cried hard, burying his face in Roman's neck, clinging to him for dear life. "Don't leave Ro. Please, don't leave me!"

"I promise you, I'm not leaving you. I'm never going to abandon you."

Roman held Dean tighter, making a note in his head to kill Seth later. Seth knew of Dean's past, knew of his trust issues, and still did this to him. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair, trying to calm him. He could hear the sobs slowing down, the grip on his vest loosening slightly. When Dean eventually calmed down, he looked up, "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright." Roman cupped Dean's face in his hands, wiping the tears with his thumbs, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and head back to the hotel. It's been a long day."

Dean nodded slowly, "…ok…"

Roman smiled, helping Dean to his feet. He turned the smaller man around so he was facing the spray. He took the shampoo and squirted some into his hands. He lathered it through short, dirty blonde hair, feeling his body rest against his own. He became worried when he heard Dean's shaky sobs once more.

"It's ok Dean. Everything's alright."

"Why…did he do it? Did I…do something wrong?"

Roman sighed sadly. He knew Dean often blamed himself for things. But this was far from his fault. "It's not your fault. It was never your fault."

He moved Dean to under the spray to rinse off, backing up to remove his own clothes. He pulled Dean back and applied conditioner, running his fingers through the smaller man's hair.

"It must be. It has to be." Dean whimpered. It has to be his fault, why else would Seth leave? Why else would he attack them they way he did? Those dark eyes, Dean never saw Seth look at him with those kind of eyes before. He felt Roman push him under the spray again to rinse. He could feel fresh tears roll down his face again.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault this happened."

Roman practically growled and spun Dean around to face him. "Dean, listen to me." he hissed, "What Seth did tonight was not because of you. I honestly don't know what's going on with him, but I promise you that you're not the soul reason for what he did. It's not your fault, never has been and it never will be. Ok?"

"But Ro-" he was cut off when Roman's lips met his own. Their eyes slid shut simultaneously, lips molding into the kiss. Roman soon pulled away, seeing the tears coming from the closed blue eyes. He pulled Dean into a tight embrace, wondering what was going on in Dean's head.

"But nothing. It's not your fault." he said in a stern voice. "Come on, let's finish cleaning you up, alright?"

Dean's eyes fluttered open and looked directly into Roman's, seeing nothing but love and worry in those gray orbs. He nodded, watching Roman grab the washcloth and squeeze some body wash onto it.

"Turn around." he instructed. Dean followed without protest.

He sighed as he felt Roman massage his shoulders and his back, his large hands roaming his body. Dean's eyes slid shut, his body relaxing to the treatment. He gasped when he felt Roman's hand lightly massage his cock. His eyes snapped open, his breathing sped up, his body started to shake. Roman must have noticed something amiss, because Dean soon heard Roman's deep voice trying to ground him.

"It's ok. You're ok. It's me."

Dean looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with Roman. He slowly began to calm down, but Roman could see the fear that still played in Dean's eyes.

"You're ok Dean. I got you."

Dean smiled, "You always do Ro."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, was caught up with school and work:( This is my first attempt at yaoi sex so it might not be the best. Thanks everyone for reading the story and commenting, it means a lot to me:) Hope you all enjoy this chapter^^

* * *

The ride to the hotel was quiet, except for the soft sound of the radio. Roman had offered for Dean to wash him, but Dean declined, not wanting to risk hurting him. Roman wondered exactly is happening in Dean's head. Seth's actions tonight triggered something in Dean. What puzzled Roman was that Seth knew of Dean's past, was aware of his trust issues due to countless betrayals, and yet attacked him mercilessly with a chair and added another terrible memory for Dean to suffer with. Roman wondered what Seth was doing right now, or even what he's thinking. He wondered if Seth feels any form of guilt or remorse for this, but doubts it. He probably planned this from the start, knowing Seth he probably did. He's the type of person who would do anything to get to the top, even backstab his own brothers. He stopped at a red light and glanced over at Dean. He looked confused and utterly defeated. He felt bad; he didn't know what to do to help Dean. Seth cut Dean deep, broke him. Sure Roman was hurt too; Seth was like family to him. Hell, they were tag team champions together. But this was more painful for Dean. He was alone for most of his life, having barely anyone to care about him. Roman reached over and took Dean's hand in his own.

"I'm here." Roman said, giving Dean's hand a gentle squeeze.

Dean met his eyes, a small smile spread across his face. Roman saw some happiness return to those eyes, but there was still a lot of hurt. The light soon turned green and he had to let go to continue driving. He knew Dean was hurting, hurting badly. He just hopes he can heal some of the pain, if not all of it. They arrived at the hotel, gathered their bags and made their way to the front desk for their room key. The receptionist mentioned there was a third person in their room, but they switched out and got another room. Roman glanced at Dean, seeing more hurt in his eyes. He thanked the receptionist, took the key card and made his way to the room, Dean following behind him. He slid the key card into the slot, waiting for the little bulb to turn green. It seemed like an eternity for it to change, at least it felt that way to Roman. Once the bulb changed, he made his way into the room. He set his bags down near the bed, hearing the door close behind him. He turned to see Dean walk across the room, setting his bags down near the other side of the bed. His heart sank, seeing Dean like this killed him. He made a vow in the beginning that he would protect Dean; he's not doing a very good job. He's going to amend that now. He came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. He could feel Dean's body shaking.

"I got you." Roman whispered as he tightened his embrace.

"Make it go away." Dean mumbled as he placed his hands on top of Roman's, gripping them tightly.

"Make what go away?"

"Make…what he did…go away. I feel empty Ro, like part of me was ripped away."

Roma turned Dean around and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. He felt Dean's body relax slightly.

"Make me forget Ro." Dean almost whimpered when they parted, "Make me not feel empty. Please, I need you."

Roman almost growled, Dean should never be like this. He was going to punish Seth for this. He picked Dean up and carried him to the bed. He laid him down gently and crawled on top of him. Their lips met in another soft, gentle kiss. Roman smiled when he heard Dean moan. He broke the kiss to attach his lips to the smaller man's neck, kissing and sucking the thick column. He tried lightly biting it, but the collar of Dean's shirt was making it difficult.

"This is in the way." he said, tugging the collar.

"Remove it then." Dean mumbled, smiling.

Roman met his eyes, more happiness and less hurt than before. Roman smiled as he lifted Dean's shirt over his head and threw it somewhere in the room. His lips were back on the smaller man's neck, now lightly biting it, causing Dean to whimper. His hands found their way into Roman's hair, lightly pulling on it. Roman soon stopped and placed a kiss to Dean's cheek, quickly noticing a wetness there. He looked into those blue eyes he loved so much, seeing tears rolling down his face. Roman was mad, Seth has no idea how much his actions hurt Dean, how badly his actions affected Dean. He brushed some of Dean's hair out of his face and wiped the tears away. He felt terrible; he's still not healing him.

"I'm so sorry Dean." Roman whispered. "I should have protected you."

Dean smiled, his eyes brightening slightly, "It's alright. You didn't leave me, like he did. You didn't attack me, unlike him."

"Still though, I should have made sure no harm came to you. It's my job to protect you and I failed." He lowered his head in shame, his long black hair hiding his face from Dean. This was an awful feeling, when you know your lover's in pain and you can't heal them. Even worse when you could have prevented the pain from happening in the first place. He was so lost in his misery that he didn't hear Dean call his name, or felt him pulling on his hair like a child, or even felt Dean removing his shirt and throwing it over his head. He was snapped out of it when he felt his head being tilted up and Dean's lips crashing into his own. He moaned, smiling when Dean parted his lips, allowing their tongues to dance. Roman pulled away, causing Dean to whimper.

"Dean…"

"Thought I lost you there. Don't scare me like that."

Roman chuckled a little, "Sorry to worry you. Just thinking…"

"It's wasn't your fault ok? You're not the one who attacked me with a chair. You didn't walk away. You didn't leave Ro…you didn't leave…"

Dean let out a choke, his shoulders began to shake. Roman quickly attached his lips to Dean's, putting as much passion into the kiss as he could. He heard Dean sigh, the shaking stopping and his body relaxing. Before Dean could deepen the kiss, Roman pulled away and started kissing down Dean's body. Dean's back arched up to the treatment, wanting to feel more, moaning as the kisses got lower and lower. Roman placed a kiss right above the waistline of Dean's pants. He looked up at Dean and grinned as he slowly removed the smaller man's pants, along with the rest of his clothes, except for the boxers. He crawled back up to Dean, nesting in between his legs. He buried his face in Dean's neck while squeezing his cock through his boxers. Dean moaned loudly, eyes slowly closing.

"I'm here baby boy." Roman whispered. "I'm right here."

"Ro…" Dean gasped when Roman's hand went in his boxers and grabbed his cock a little harder. He started groaning loudly as Roman continued to stroke him. All these sounds coming from Dean's mouth were going straight to Roman's own cock. He needed to be in the younger man, hoping that will be what fully heal him. He takes his hand out and placed himself between the younger man's slightly parted legs, reaching into the drawer for the lube. He removes Dean's boxers slowly, wanting to tease him some more. He coats his fingers and slowly pushed one in Dean. Roman looked up to see Dean's face in a mix of pleasure and pain. He slowly rocked the digit in and out, loving the delicious noises coming out of Dean's mouth. He slowly added another finger, further stretching him.

"Please…Ro…" Dean moaned, pushing his body to meet Roman's fingers.

"Please what baby boy?"

"Please…I need you…inside me. Need…to feel you."

Roman smiled and pulled his fingers out, causing Dean to whine softly. He quickly discards the rest of his clothes, poured some lube on his hand and coated his cock. He lined up to Dean's entrance, reaching over to hold Dean's hand.

"Ready?"

Dean nodded and Roman leaned down to capture his lips as he slowly pushed in. Roman heard Dean wince softly; he broke the kiss and whispered in the younger man's ear, "Open your eyes baby boy. I want to see those beautiful blue eyes. They've been closed for too long. Open them."

Roman looked at Dean's face, smiling brightly when his eyes fluttered open. Roman slowly pulled out a little, and just as slowly pushed back in. He slowly moved in and out of the younger man, watching his face for any form of discomfort or pain. He smiled when Dean reached up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer. He slowly began to increase his speed. He wanted to keep is slow, but the noises that Dean was making and the look on his face drove him to speed up. Dean's face looked to be in absolute pleasure; his lips were parted, his hair askew, and his eyes were glazed over. Dean screamed Roman's name when the other man's cock hit his prostate.

"You ok?" Roman asked, a little worried he really hurt Dean.

"…Do it again."

Roman smiled and hit the same spot again, hearing Dean scream his name once more. Roman could feel his lover's cock throbbing between their bodies. He reached down and grabbed Dean's leaking cock, stroking it to match his thrusts.

"I'm close." he panted.

"Me too Ro."

After a few more thrusts and strokes, the younger man came all over their chests, moaning Roman's name loudly, his back arching. Not too long after him Roman came as well, his lover's name on his lips. He stayed in for a while to catch his breath, then he slowly pulled out and laid next to Dean, pulling him close.

"I'm here." Roman mumbled sleepily.

"…you're here."


End file.
